


shoot for thrill.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, a Hot Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe and sander trying to quietly have sex at the cabin while their friends are asleep.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 180





	shoot for thrill.

Sander wasn't shy or modest by any means. In fact, he was rather open and confident about himself, his body and his sexuality. Robbe was more the timid one in their relationship just because everything was still so new but he thinks his boyfriend is slowly getting out of his shell more and more. And not at any apprehension on Robbe's end, he had expressed interest in letting his guard down and wishing he could be as confident and bold as Sander.

All of the girl and guy squad had returned to the cabin for another trip, nearly a year after their first trip. They were all lounging together in the living room in dim lighting with a movie on screen.

Robbe eyes are locked onto the screen when he suddenly feels Sanders hand caress his knee. He doesn't really acknowledge it but when Sander's hand curls into his inner thigh, he turns to look at Sander and gives a shy and inquisitive look. 

Sander puckers his lips and Robbe smiles and leans in to give a quick kiss to his lips. 

Sander pouts and Robbe playfully rolls his eyes and leans in to give a more lingering kiss and Robbe whimpers in his mouth when he feels Sander squeeze his thigh again and deepen the kiss.

"Sander." He murmurs, pulling back shyly looking at their friends who are paying them no mind. 

"What?"

"Everyone is still here." He whispers. 

Sander nods and just rest his head in Robbe's neck, "Just want to kiss you, I dont know how I'm supposed to focus on this movie when you look so cute"

Robbe giggles quietly as to not annoy everyone and ruffles Sanders hair, "Shut up"

"I love you." Sander says giving a kiss to his neck, before lifting his head up and focusing on the movie. 

.

A couple hours later, everyone has dispersed to their shared rooms to get ready for bed. Sander and Robbe are on the bottom bunk of the bed, Jens on the top bunk. And Aaron on the single bed knocked out on the other side of the room. As Robbe eyes are fluttering closed, he feels Sander kissing on his neck. 

He lazily whines, "Sander, what are you doing?" 

Sander gently turned Robbe to look at him and Robbe gazes up at him, "How are you always turned on?" He whispers as to not wake anyone. 

"It's crazy, I actually have this insanely hot boyfriend and just looking at him gets me going. I can't believe it either, my body had a mind of its own." He jokes and Robbe laughs in his chest and looks at him and kisses his chin. 

"Do you want to?" Sander ask with a bite of his lip. 

"Sander..." He trails off undecided and looks back at his friend knocked out, "I don't want them to wake up or anything."

"It can be chill and slow, nothing to make you loud or anything." Sander suggests. "But if you just want to pass out now, I'm down to do that and just hold you too."

Robbe leans up and kisses Sander's lips, locking his fingers in the back of his platnium hair and runs his hand down Sanders shirtless body. 

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Sander mutters against his lips and Robbe just continues to trail his hand up and down his boyfriend's chest before trailing down to touch him through his underwear. To be quite honest, Robbe loved Sanders love and affection and how he always pulled him a little out of his comfort zone for him to embrace his sexuality. He learned it's okay to like to express it and enjoy it. And maybe being a little risque.

He climbs on top of him and kisses down Sanders chest and pulls his underwear down to his knees and strokes his semi. He takes him in his mouth, sucking him off just enough until he's rock hard before crawling back up and taking off his own underwear. 

He grinds back against Sanders dick, teasing them both. He grabs a condom out of their bag nearby and Sander's brows furrow, "Why are we using a condom?"

"You're not coming in me right now. Its too messy and I just want to sleep after." He slides the condom on top of Sander's dick. He lubes him up, throwing the bottle aside before lifting his hips up and easing down on his dick, swallowing the mewls that almost escaped his lips.

He places his hands flat on Sander's chest and grinds down on top of him in figure eights, his head tilted back. Sander wraps his hand around Robbe's dick and the smaller boy whimpers and swallows the lump in his throat. Sander pulls Robbe down to his lips and caresses his ass, "Look at you, I'm so lucky."

Robbe blushes and covers Sanders mouth with his hand, "Shut up." 

"You're so hot though." He says voice muffled behind Robbe's hand. "And your ass, my god Robbe." He groans with a soft slap to his ass.

Robbe smiles, kissing his cheek and sits back up, and starts bouncing on top of his dick, back arched. Sander watches Robbe move on top of him absolutely enthralled and turned on by his every move. He watches how the bit of light from the window illuminates the sweat on his chest and how his hands scramble constantly for something new to hold onto and how Robbe mouth falls agape, wanting to let out a pleasurable moan and sees how hard it is for him to hold back. 

"Are you guys fucking? You're moving the bed." Jens groans, half asleep from the top bunk. 

Robbe whines embarassed lying on Sander's chest, hiding his face into his shoulder, "Feels to good to stop." He admits.

"Just go slow." Sander says softly. "Not make any noise."

"I can still hear you guys." Jens says.

Sander laughs, "Then put a pillow to your ear."

Robbe pulls the blanket up to his waist in case Aaron happened to wake up and continues to ride Sander until he's on the brink of orgasm. He can't get himself to stop even if he wanted to, it felt too good. 

Robbe let's out a cry as his hand wraps around himself as he starts to rapidly strokes his dick, "Need you to fuck me. Please." Robbe begs, seeping into a bit of a sex haze.

As Sander flips them over, he sees Jens hovering down from the bed, looking at them upside down, "Hi boys."

Sander chuckles, "Stop looking."

"You're so loud like you want everyone to know." Jens replies and sighs, lying back down on his bed and covers his ears as soon as Sander starts fucking Robbe, making no move to be subtle, rocking the bed.

Robbe bites onto the blanket and looks down in between them and watches as Sanders dick moves inside of him and it turns him on so much. His eyes roll back, falling back onto the pillow. "So close, Sander." He mutters. 

"What is that noise?" Aaron groans. Sander looks towards Aaron on the single bed who's waking up, wiping his tired eyes and Sander pulls the blanket above their heads before he notices what's happening. 

The couple lock lips under the blanket as they hear Aaron say, "Are they having sex?"

"Yeah, cover your eyes. I think it's almost done" Jens says. 

Sander laughs in the kiss as Robbe holds a death grip onto the back of his neck and let's out a soft cry as he comes in between their sweaty bodies. Sander pounds into him moments after until he's shooting his load. He throws the blanket off their heads to let in some fresh air and Aaron is sitting up on the bed, filming them.

"What are you doing?" Robbe blushes, hiding his face. 

Sander pulls out of Robbe, tying the condom up and throwing it across the room at him and Aaron screams and runs towards the bunk bed, climbing up to join Jens, "I'm hiding out here."

"Throw the condom away" Robbe softly tells Sander who climbs out of the bed to pick it up and the boys scream again, "Put your dick away." Jens grimaces. 

Sander flips them off, throwing the condom in the trash and crawling back into bed with Robbe, pulling him into arms with a kiss to his cheek, "Tired now?"

Robbe nods and curls into his arms, peppering him with soft pecks to his lips, "We should have sex in the morning again." He says jokingly just to hear his friends reactions and they groan and complain and the couple just giggles to each other until they cuddle each other asleep. 


End file.
